Regalo
by poketat
Summary: Yoh quería sorprender a Anna en su cumpleaños, pero no esperaba que el sorprendido iba a ser él. Resubido.
1. Chapter 1

**Regalo**

_Capítulo I_

El día es mañana. Estuve toda la semana diciéndome a mí mismo que no iba a dejar esto para el último momento, que iría a comprarle un regalo a Annita lo más pronto posible, y todavía no fui. Lo peor es que no estoy muy seguro de qué regalarle. También me juega en contra que ella esté todo el día en casa, porque no puedo irme sin que se de cuenta. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde podrá estar, que no está aquí regañándome por no estar haciendo nada?

La busco en la cocina (qué demonios haría ahí de todos modos?), en el comedor, en las aguas termales... no está en ningún lado. Caminando por uno de los pasillos, el que conduce a su habitación, me encuentro a Tamao.

-Hola, Tamao.- La saludo y ella se sonroja, para variar. ¿Cuándo dejará de hacer eso? No es que me moleste, pero es un poco incómodo.

-Hola, jove Yoh.

-¿Has visto a Anna? Creo que se me perdió, jiji.

-La señorita Anna está en su habitación. Duerme.

¿Duerme? Pero si son las 11 de la mañana! (N/A: Igual yo a esa hora recién me levanto, eh), ya casi es hora de almorzar... Al menos así no notará mi ausencia.

-Bien, si despierta, dile que estoy... ehm.. entrenando! sí!- "Gran idea, Yoh... nunca dudará de eso" dice mi cerebro sarcásticamente cuando me escucha terminar de decir lo que dije. -Diablos, no, jamás me creerá! Mejor dile.. que fui a ver a Manta. Y si Manta llega a venir, pues, le dices que se vaya.

-Está bien, pero no puedo echar al joven Manta así como a...

-Claro que puedes echar a Manta!- No es momento para la amabilidad de Tamao, es un caso de extrema emergencia. Luego, podré hablar con mi amigo y explicarle.

-Como diga. Iré a preparar la comida, si me disculpa...

-Claro, Tamao, gracias!

Me dirijo rápido a la parte más comercial de Tokio. Hay tantas cosas, pero ninguna que Anna realmente quiera o necesite. A ver, ¿qué podría darle? Y de repente, lo recuerdo:

"Nos estamos volviendo cada vez más viejos..." Había dicho Anna hacía un tiempo. "...y no tenemos ninguna foto juntos! No puede ser que a medio año de nuestro casamiento, no tenga fotos con mi prometido!"

Claro! Eso era! El mejor regalo que podía hacerle a Anna era una cámara de fotos. Por supuesto que era un poco caro, pero había juntado bastante dinero para esta ocasión. Al llegar al local, compruebo que el dinero me alcanzaba justo, hasta sobraba algo.

Llego a casa y corro hacia mi cuarto para poder esconder el regalo, saludando al pasar a las chicas con las que vivo. Había comprado además, una tarjeta, pero no de esas que ya tienen cosas escritas. Esta era bien simple, solo tenía un corazón y unos renglones para que quien la compre pudiese escribir su dedicatoria propia (nada más cliché que regalar algo ya escrito). También le compré un chocolate, hubiese comprado una caja de bombones pero ya no había dinero. Es que a Annita le gusta mucho el chocolate, tanto como a mí las naranjas. Y no hay nada mejor que empacharte con lo que más te gusta en tu cumpleaños. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás lo mejor hubiese sido comprar sólo chocolate, miles de chocolates, con el dinero de la cámara... Okay, quizá no.

Escribo unas palabras en la tarjeta, ya lo tenía pensado, pero sin embargo en el momento de escribirlo, me siento un completo idiota. Termino y escucho a las chicas llamándome. Me habían estado esperando para almorzar.

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter II

_Capítulo II_

El día se pasó rápido, pude esconder el regalo dentro de mi armario. Anna jamás lo encontrará, no abre mi armario porque la última vez que lo hizo se le cayó toda mi ropa encima, je. Por suerte, a Annita no le molesta que sea tan desprolijo con mis cosas. También es una suerte que esté tan tranquila el día de hoy, me dio el tiempo suficiente para acabar con la carta y ocultarlo todo. Luego preparé la cena, fue una lástima que Anna no haya querido comer demasiado. Yo creí que la cena me había salido mal, pero Tamao me dijo que estaba rico. Creo que solo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor, porque al ver que mi Anna casi ni tocó el plato, estuve a punto de llorar.

Pobre Anna, se veía algo desanimada. Quizás cumplir años la deprima. Diablos, la extraño. Creo que iré a su habitación. Sí, eso es lo que haré.

Tarararara hey! (música de fondo que probablemente suene en la cabeza de Yoh cuando camina hasta llegar al cuarto de su prometida)

-Yoh...- Me dice apenas abro la puerta.

-Hola, Annita, vine a verte porque te extrañaba...

-Callate y ven.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansada... Acuéstate a mi lado.

Le hago caso, más porque quiero que porque ella me lo diga. Me recuesto junto a ella y la abrazo. Le susurro que la quiero mucho y, extrañamente, me responde que ella también. Yo no necesito que Anna me diga sus sentimientos para saberlos, la conozco demasiado como para confundir su carácter con falta de cariño. Sin embargo, es bueno escucharla decir cosas lindas de vez en cuando. Con esta, es la tercera vez que me dice en voz alta que me quiere.

Me gusta estar así, en la oscuridad, abrazándola. Estoy tan cómodo que ...

ZzZzZzZ

...::::...:::...::::...::::...:::...::

Los rayos de sol que se colan por la ventana me despiertan. Son tan molestos! E spor esto que nunca tengo la persiana levantada. Ah! cierto que estoy en el cuarto de Anna, pero, entonces, dónde está ella? Se levantó a desayunar y no me despertó? Qué cruel! Aunque si me despertaba también hubiese sido cruel... Y hablando de Anna, hoy es su cumpleaños! Aprovecharé para buscar sus regalos y la sorprenderé en la cocina.

Las encuentro desayunando. Anna con su expresión habitual, quizá un poco más relajada, y Tamao con una palidez mortal. Parece asustada.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- Le digo, mientras me acerco a besarla. Ella me devuelve el beso y, con una sonrisa, me agradece. Le doy la carta, el regalo prolijamente envuelto y el chocolate. Ella guarda lo primero, abre lo segundo y aleja lo último, qué extraño, Anna adora el chocolate casi más a que a mí.

-Ay, Yoh, no debiste! Es... es demasiado- Dice al ver la cámara. Es reacción es también poco frecuente en ella. De repente, comienza a llorar. Parece que cumpliar años la emociona mucho. No sé bien qué debería decirle... Pero es ella la que me abraza y me dice que me ama. Y decía que hasta ahora me sorprendían sus reacciones? No entiendo nada! Me suelta y aún con los ojos rojos susurra algo que no le entiendo bien, me tiende la mano como para que la acompañe, pero Tamao se levanta rápidamente, diciendo que ella era la que iba a irse. Anna la mira salir y yo la miro a ella, realmente no entiendo qué está sucediendo.

-Yoh...- La escucho. -Te agradezco mucho los regalos, en serio. Pero debo decirte que tú ya me has dado el mejor regalo de todos.

-A qué te refie...

-Estoy embarazada.

_Continuará._


End file.
